Royal Wild Card
Royal Wild Card, also known as the Blessing of the Seraph '''or '''White Dragon Emperor's Slayer Armor is a specialized move used by Kazuki Hyoudou that changes his Scale Mail armor into a different transformation based on his preferences and named after the 13 cards. Summary After the battle between the Gremory and Astaroth Team, Kazuki was brought into Heaven by Gabriel for a checkup as requested by Raphael, one of the co-creators for the Brave Saints in order to see if there were any aftereffects or irregularities as a result of the Juggernaut Drive. During the examination rather than finding any kind of irregularities, Raphael later realized that because of the Juggernaut Drive, the power of the White Dragon Emperor is started to adapt to his angelic abilities. Raphael even mentioned that Kazuki may even achieve the theorized "Wild Card". During their trip to Kyoto when Kazuki went inside of the Divine Dividing, Kazuki was reunited with the Strongest Male White Dragon Emperor, Sir Lancelot; along with the Strongest White Dragon Emperor in History, Ingrid. She granted him with a blank card stating that it held a new possibility. During their battle with the Hero Faction during their attempt at rescuing Kunou's mother, Yasaka, Kazuki, managed to awaken a new power that allowed him to not only alter but also combine his White Dragon Slayer Magic with the power of the White Dragon Emperor. He used this in his fight against Siegfried, Heracles, and Jeanne. Cao Cao comments that the harmony of the Dragon Slayer Magic and the White Dragon Emperor combined with changing into any of the 13 cards from Ace to King was a "Wild Card" that he didn't expect. Abilities The Royal Wild Card has the ability to change Kazuki's Scale Mail Armor into different forms based on his liking along with synchronizing his White Dragon Slayer Magic and his power as the White Dragon Emperor. This also lets Kazuki change into any of the 13 cards letting him complete a formation with the rest of the Brave Saints. Forms Vanishing White Ace Vanishing White Ace, also known as the White Dragon Knight is the Ace of his Scale Mail. In this form, Kazuki has an enormous balance of power, speed/mobility that far outranks the normal scale mail. His scale armor in this form carries the appearance of an exoskeleton that matches his physical stature. Kazuki uses Arondight V in the form of a Japanese sword that carries a series of segmented parts that runs along the blunt portion of his sword, which opens up unleashes a stream of white aura that increases the speed/power of his attacks. His main finisher in this form of "Dragon Slayer", where all the segmented parts of Arondight V open unleashing a stream of massive white aura that wraps extending upwards before compressing into an enormous blade of light powerful enough to split the ground in front of him while cutting through Jeanne's Victim Stake Dragon. Vanishing Draconic King Vanishing Draconic King, also known as the Raising Dragon Dreadnought is the King Form of his Scale Mail. His scale mail armor in this form resembles the natural armor, but it carries a lot denser armor than before making it more durable in comparison and similar to Boosted Gear this form carries a series of magic boosters that grants him the power of flight and increases his speed. His main technique in this form is "Divine Barrier", a variation of "Reflect" that creates a series of thick hexagonal barriers that are interconnected with one another. It has proven to be strong enough to block powerful opponents from various opponents all at once. Another power lets Kazuki halve the attacks that come in contact with the barrier lessening their effectiveness. Vanishing Desperado Queen Vanishing Desperado Queen, also known as the White Dragon Gunman is the Queen Form of his Scale Mail. In this form, Kazuki is granted an enormous amount of magic power and offense. His scale mail armor in this form resembles more of an exoskeleton that matches his physical stature, which grants him the maximum level of both speed and mobility. Kazuki manifests a pair of modified white double caliber revolvers that he applies his magical power through named that Vanishing Shooter, which lets him fire off a barrage of Dragon Shots compressed into magic bullets. His main technique in this form is "Divine Retribution", Kazuki fires a shot into the air forming a wide white magic-circle that fires off a series of powerful dragon blasts unto the ground causing a destruction across a battlefield. Vanishing Paladin Jack Vanishing Paladin Jack, also known as the 'White Dragon Paladin '''is the Jack Form. In this form, Kazuki has an enormous balance of both power and speed letting him deal far more powerful strikes than in his scale mail armor while being mobile enough to dodge attacks aimed at him. His armor in this form somewhat resemble his Ace, but Kazuki has far more draconian features and is far leaner almost aerodynamic letting him move unhindered. His main technique in this form is called "White Drive", a series of powerful attacks while moving at light-speed. Trivia *The Royal Wild Card's image is based on the Blank Card Phenomenon that appears in ''Yu-Gi-Oh. *The design for Vanishing White Ace is based on Hayato Kisaragi's Flying Swallow from Hundred, Vanishing Ascended King is based on Tatsumi's Incusio Final Evolved Form from Akame Ga Kill, Vanishing Vanguard Queen is based on Tactical Trooper - Chung from Elsword, and Vanishing Knighted Jack is based on Tatsumi's Second Evolved Form from Akame Ga Kill *The ideas for the Vanishing Ascended King, Vanishing Vanguard Queen, and the Vanishing Knighted Jack is credited to Hanten'in-san. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Terminology